


Tennessee

by Claire



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Interesting use of a tail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's needed this since the Danger Room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennessee

Kurt makes sure the door is locked before he lies on the bed, clothes in a pile on the floor and duvet soft against the fine fur across his body. Fingers move over his skin, shivers running through him as he goes against the direction of the down, feeling it brush against the pads of his fingers.

His hand slides down his body, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking. And it's good, but he wants more, his tail twitching with need.

Reaching out, he picks up the tube lying on the bedside table, other hand still lazily stroking himself. It's times like this he wouldn't change who he is, _what_ he is, for anything. He doesn't take his hand off his cock as he holds the tube with his tail, opening it and squeezing, slicking lube, shiny and wet, over his tail's point.

The tube falls to the bed as Kurt shifts his legs further apart, tail dipping downwards, pressing into him. There's a stretch and burn as it enters him and Kurt wants it, _needs_ it. Has needed it since he stood in the Danger Room, Sentinel bearing down on them and Logan next to him, uniform torn and the scent of sweat and blood in the air.

His tail's moving quicker now, body accommodating the intrusion as the hand on his cock speeds up to match the rhythm. Matches it right up until there's a knock at the door, voice coming through and causing him to falter for a second.

"Hey, Elf! Ya comin' to _Harry's_?"

Falter for only a second, because at that moment it's not Kurt's tail inside him, but Logan. Thick and strong and fucking him through the mattress.

There's a moment of silence, of harsh breathing into the air, and then Logan's voice is there again. "Guess not, eh?"

Kurt can hear the smirk in the tone, knows it's there because he's Logan, he's _Wolverine_ , and if he can track a man through a forest then he can smell what Kurt's doing in here. Only, he may know, but he doesn't _know_ , because he can't read Kurt's mind, can't see the image in Kurt's head, hasn't heard the name Kurt gasps out in the darkness. He doesn't know because Kurt's been _careful_.

But he hasn't been careful enough, because Logan continues, voice low and subtle in a way most people wouldn't attribute to him.

"Kurt? I want it too, y'know."

The words have Kurt coming, tail slipping out of him and body shaking through the orgasm even as he teleports to the door, fingers reaching out to let Logan in.

And as Logan steps inside, gaze taking in Kurt's body and hands already reaching out, Kurt knows that neither he nor Logan will make it to Harry's tonight.


End file.
